Hand-Off
The Hand-Off is a Super Sentai tradition that started with the finale of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger during the sponsor spot after the end credits. At the end of each series finale, the current Red Ranger meets the Red Ranger of the next series as a type of passing the torch ceremony. It only last a few seconds and rarely contains any words. The Hand-Offs remain part of their respective episodes for the DVD/Blu-Ray release. List of Hand-Offs Dekaranger - Magiranger (Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger) meets MagiRed.]] MagiRed appears before DekaRed, by a stark black background through a spark of fire. Both Rangers give each other a high five, and turn their attention toward the viewers. DekaRanger MagiRanger Hand Off Magiranger - Boukenger (Final Stage: Return to Legends) .]] MagiRed (outside) calls Bouken Red (black background) through his MagiPhone. Through a split-screen effect, Bouken Red turns his attention toward the viewers, posing. This is, so far, the only Hand-Off where the two Reds do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only Hand-Off between two Reds who did not meet up in a subsequent team-up focused exclusively on their teams' meeting (ie. not counting the Legend War, where they did not interact with each other anyway). MagiRanger Boukenger Hand Off Boukenger - Gekiranger (Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits) .]] Bouken Red and GekiRed walk through a fog and give each other a high five. Bouken Red walks off to the fog where GekiRed walked through, and the viewers' attention turns toward GekiRed. Changing of Hands GekiRanger - Go-Onger (Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time...) .]] GekiRed runs to Go-On Red, waving at him, and gives him a high five. Like a car, Go-On Red dashes off while GekiRed waves at him again. Gekiranger to Go-onger - Passing of the Torch-0 Go-Onger - Shinkenger (GP Final: Road of Justice) .]] Go-On Red and Shinken Red draw their swords (Road Saber and Rekka Daizantou) and their swords clash, producing a cloud of red smoke. Go-On Red wishes Shinken Red luck, and both Rangers turn their attention toward the viewers. This is the only hand-off thus far where both Reds are not in the "black room" and are interacting in the real world. (In the Magiranger/Boukenger hand-off, only MagiRed was in the real world) Go-onger Shinkenger Hand off Shinkenger - Goseiger (Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal) .]] Shinken Red puts his Shinkenmaru away when Gosei Red appears within the mirrored hilt walking towards him. Gosei Red pats Shinken Red on the shoulder and runs off while Shinken Red looks on. Shinkenred x Goseired Hands off Goseiger - Gokaiger (Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty) .]] Gosei Red walks to Gokai Red, who slowly lands using a swinging rope, and nods that he makes a good landing. Before walking off, Gosei Red gives Gokai Red a high five, and the attention of the viewers are turned to Gokai Red while Gosei Red waves from behind. Goseiger Gokaiger Hands Off Gokaiger - Go-Busters (Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates) .]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red is headed towards and bows out of respect before reboarding his motorcycle and giving a "thumbs up" for the start of a mission. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. Gokaiger Go-busters Hand-off Go-Busters - Kyoryuger (Final Mission: Eternal Bonds) .]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. Kyoryuger - ToQger (Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger) .]] ToQ 1gou appears in front of Kyoryu Red wearing a pink costume, causing confusion until ToQ 1gou Transfer Changes into his normal red costume. The two then do a high-five before ToQ 1gou runs towards the camera as Kyoryu Red waves goodbye (to ToQ 1gou and, by extension, the viewers). First one to advertise McDonald's and the first one where the announcer is a man. Hand Off Super Sentai KyoRyuGer - ToQger ToQger - Ninninger (Terminal Station: The Shining Ones) ToQ 1gou stretches as if he's tired when a puff of smoke appears and AkaNinger appears. He tries to attack, but ToQ 1gou sees it and slaps his fist gently while walking off. AkaNinger can be seen bowing as ToQ 1gou leaves *This marks the 10th anniversary of the Hand-Off tradition since its start in 2005. ToQger - Ninninger Hand Off + Ninninger Final Promo Ninninger - Zyuohger (Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!) AkaNinger holds his Ninja Ichibantou, and then, he turns around and see Zyuoh Eagle (in his Instinct Awakened form) landing in front of him. AkaNinger gives Zyuoh Eagle a high five. AkaNinger is seen behind holding his Ninja Ichibantou on his shoulders while Zyuoh Eagle slides his head. Dobutsu Sentai ZyuOhGer & Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Handoff Kyoryuger Brave - Zyuohger (King 12: Eternal! Power Rangers Dino Force Brave) Juyong Kwon and Juhyeok Kwon use the Animal Force Dinocell, which summons the Animal Force Power Rangers (the Zyuohgers). Yamato Kazakiri de-morphs and then shakes Juyong's hand. This marks the first Hand-Off to feature the actual actors on screen as well as other Rangers aside from the main Red Rangers taking part. PR Dino Force (Kyoryuger) Brave Meet Animal Force (Zyuohger) Comparison Dub Zyuohger - Kyuranger (Final Ep.: Earth is Our Home ) Shishi Red sneaks up behind Zyuoh Eagle and mischievously taps him on the shoulder, startling his predecessor. Shishi Red then does a special handshake with Zyuoh Eagle and then pats him on the shoulder. Zyuoh Eagle tries to fly off but then Shishi Red grabs him and weighs him down and gives the audience a thumbs up while Zyuoh Eagle struggles in midair to fly away, showing the new Red to be a bit of a prankster. Super Sentai Hand-Off 2017 Red Rangers Zyuohger- Kyuranger Kyuranger - Lupinranger vs. Patranger (Space.Final: Echo Throughout the Universe! Alright, Lucky) Shishi Red celebrating is interrupted by LupinRed running in front of him; from behind, PatrenIchigo has his Vs Changer ready to shoot with LupinRed using Shishi Red as a shield. Shishi Red is knocked out of the way as the thief and cop Reds face off with each other and run off, leaving ShiShi Red confused. Notes *The Hand-Off tends to include something that ends up personifying the next team within it. **''Magiranger: The team using magic as their power source. **Boukenger: The team using their cell phone-like transformation devices. **Gekiranger: The team being Animal-themed. **Go-Onger: The team being Racing Car-themed. **Shinkenger: The swordsmanship of the team. **Goseiger: The supernatural aspect of the team being angels. **Gokaiger: The team being space pirates. **Go-Busters: The team utilizing their animal-like robotic partners. **Kyoryuger: The team being wild. **ToQger: The team having color-changing Transfer Changes. **Ninninger: The team being ninjas. **Zyuohger: The team being king animals. **Kyuranger: The team being 9 space heroes. **Kyoryuger Brave: The team being wild. **Lupinranger VS Patranger: There being two rival teams, thus marking the only Hand-Off with more than two Reds. *While Sentai is the first to have an "on-air" hand off, a similar idea occurred prior to the start of '' when there was an unofficial "hand-off" between and . *''Pretty Cure'', the shōjo magical girl anime that runs alongside Super Sentai and Kamen Rider on the Sunday kids block, now also does a similar yearly hand-off between the Pink Cures of the concluding season and the new season as of the end of [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!] and the beginning of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This tradition has yet to be done in Power Rangers officially, but actors Yoshi Sudarso and Peter Sudarso did their own version of one on the internet. https://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/822653589969629185/video/1 *With his taking part in Dino Force Brave's hand-off, Yamato Kazikiri is the only Red to take part in three hand-offs, twice as the incoming Red. External links *'Super Sentai Red Rangers Passing the Torch Promo' on Henshin Grid Category:Sentai